The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a function to, in a discharge tray on which a sheet after an image forming process is discharged, cool the high-temperature sheet discharged on the discharge tray by generating air flows along a sheet mounting surface.
There is known, for example, a technology aimed to, in an image forming apparatus, prevent the inside of the apparatus from being adversely affected by heat of high-temperature sheets discharged on the discharge tray.
Specifically, a typical image forming apparatus includes an intake fan for taking external air into the apparatus. A plurality of ribs extending in the sheet discharge direction are formed at constant intervals on the discharge tray of the image forming apparatus. In addition, a plurality of exhaust outlets are provided in the vicinity of ends of the ribs on the upstream side in the sheet discharge direction. The plurality of exhaust outlets are each provided between adjacent ribs. The intake fan allows the air it has taken into the apparatus, to be exhausted from the exhaust outlets to spaces between adjacent ribs. This allows heat to be exchanged between the high-temperature sheets discharged on the discharge tray and the air that passes through the spaces between the ribs, thereby the sheets are cooled.